


Melted Dreams

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [24]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AngstWar2K18, Dreams, Gen, Nightmares, ask-joeydrewstudios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Joey is relaxing one day and hears the ink machine breaking. He hopes to see if his children will be alright, would be make it in time? Or, is he too late!





	Melted Dreams

Joey was relaxing in his room reading a book. Today was a normal simple day for him and his studio. He heard a bit of loud noises from the ink machine, but he ignored it. The noises got louder making the older man worry. Joey dropped his book and ran into the ink machine room too see the machine broken, ink spilling out of the cracks. 

Joey sighed, seeing he now needs to fix it. Just as he was about to remove the parts, he realized something, “Oh no.” He whispered, realizing the one thing; the toons. 

Joey ran out of the room searching for the toons. “Bendy!” He yelled. No response. “Boris!” He yelled again calling for his other son. “Alice!” None of the toons responded. Joey ran looking for his toons hoping their okay. He hoped and prayed they were still alive. 

He opened the door to one of the rooms and his eyes widen in fear. He saw a puddle of ink, and he knew this was the ink belonging to his children. “Bendy. Boris. Alice.” Joey cried. He fell on his knees looking at the ink puddle in front of him. Joey was too late, his toons, his children, his own family, was gone. All Joey could do is sob over the loss of his kids.

Joey woke up in cold sweet, breathing heavily. He looked around his room and saw it was still middle of the night. Everything was just a dream, or was it. Joey got out of bed and walked to the toons room. He smiled and saw they were all on the couch asleep. 

Bendy was hugging his teddy bear and he and Boris shared a big pillow together. Alice was sleeping soundly, while a book was in her hands. Joey walked over to Alice and took the book from her hands putting it on a table next to the couch. He pulled the blanket closer to the angel so she would feel warm.

Alice moved in her sleep smiling as the blanket warmed her up. Joey smiled giving the angel a kiss; he was about to leave the room, when he heard someone waking up.

“Papa?” Joey turned around to see Boris, rubbing his eyes, “What are you doing up so late?” He asked.

Joey smiled and walked up to the toon wolf. “I was just checking up on you.” Joey pet the wolf, but Boris still felt worried for Joey. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked.

Joey nodded, even though he wasn’t fine. He was worried for his kids. 

“You don’t look fine.”

“Boris. I’m okay. I promise.” Joey reassured. 

Boris didn’t believe it for one second. Slowly, he moved hoping not to wake up Bendy and hugged his father. “Papa, did you have a bad dream?” The wolf asked. 

Joey sighed hugging his middle son tight. Boris’s ears droop down as he hugged his father tightly back. “It was horrible, Boris,” the wolf looked at his father, “The Ink Machine was destroyed and you guys disappeared and I never got to say goodbye and I love you.” Joey cried. “I can’t loose you guys, you guys made me the happiest man. You guys make me live longer. You guys are the best kids I ever had.” 

“You’re the best father we ever had too, Joey.” Boris replied. Joey smiled and pets Boris on the head. 

“Thank you Boris.” Joey said wiping his eyes. The man got up to head back to his room to get some more sleep. However, Boris stopped him. 

“Could I sleep with you?” Boris asked.

Joey smiled, “Of course.” This made the wolf excited as he dashed to Joey’s room and went on the edge of the bed. Joey chuckled and walked back to his room to sleep too.


End file.
